


Runway

by Froggeduke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Breeding, Collars, Consentacles, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, F/F, Facehugger, Gags, Humiliation, Latex, Leashes, Lesbian Character, Lesdom, Living Clothing, Monsters, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Other, Oviposition, Parasites, Public Sex, Science Fiction, Slime, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggeduke/pseuds/Froggeduke
Summary: An entrepreneur and her submissive assistant perform a live unboxing of their newest breeding technology at the world's largest xenotech conference.





	Runway

With a tug on Annie’s leash, she rose, butterflies in her stomach. They were next! She couldn’t wait to put on a good performance for Mistress.

One of the parasites they were demonstrating at this show was already attached to Annie’s chest, manifesting primarily as a thin, opaque layer of slime that resembled oiled latex. It reached around her body with delicate, morphing spindles, caressing her skin, aggregating on her exposed breasts and tenderly sucking at her nipples.

As they walked through the noisy backstage area, flowing tendrils of slime radiated out from her chest and down her arms, up her neck and around her head, the ends of each one wriggling in the air. Mistress led her through a mixed crowd of show technicians and talent, and her heart jumped as she felt the burning stares of people looking at her nude, betentacled body with mixed expressions of intrigue, repulsion and lust.

She blushed and closed her eyes, feeling herself already getting wet at the situation. Fuck, she wasn’t even on stage yet, she needed to calm down. She kept her eyes closed and pushed the thoughts away, allowing Mistress’ directional tugging on her leash to guide her to the stage.

Annie was soon brought to a stop, and upon opening her eyes saw the entrance to the stage off to the left, about ten feet away. Mistress was standing in front of her, facing her in that long black dress that accentuated every one of her curves. Mistress looked amazing, and Annie felt lucky to be shown off by her. Especially when that meant being paraded around while scantily clad and subject to ravaging by alien creatures in front of the audience of the largest xenotech conference on the planet.

“You’re getting turned on again,” Mistress giggled with a gentle smile. Annie looked down at her chest. The slime around her breasts had reacted to her arousal, the mixed pheromones turning it from opaque to a milky, translucent color. Annie’s erect nipples were now visible, making her blush once again.

“Oh my *God* Annie, you can’t help it, can you?” she teased with a wink, “Ok, slut, let’s get out there before you reveal *everything*, shall we?”

The tall woman turned and picked up a large bottle off the ground near the front wall. This contained the other parasite, the one that the press had been relentlessly trying to leak about for months. Mistress turned and started walking, tugging Annie’s leash playfully as she looked back over her shoulder with smoky, mischievous eyes. Annie followed obediently, bubbly at her Mistress’ teasing. This was their grand reveal, and they were both giddy to be back in the spotlight.

Simply put, Annie was an entertainer; Mistress was an entrepreneur. They worked well together, and the particular style of relationship that had developed between the two was nothing but conducive to their business strategy. The sex tech industry had provided a comfortable lifestyle for the two women, and this release had huge potential. All they had to do was make a convincing pitch.

As Annie followed Mistress around the corner and through the bright blue force field to the stage, a new, overwhelming scene appeared before her eyes. Flashing screens with ads of all colors whirred around the stadium, followed by floating speakers blasting deep, thumping music at their arrival. The cheers of thousands of people, some human but most of various non-Terran species, echoed around the arena as they locked their gazes onto the two women striding down the catwalk.

As they reached the end of the platform, Mistress stopped. Annie walked a few feet ahead, stopping only when the leash in Mistress’ outstretched arm behind her went taut. She was right at the edge of a large padded section of the stage. Instinctively, she dropped to her knees, shivering with excitement at the immense attention being paid to her. She knew her role in this performance well – they had practiced perhaps hundreds of times in preparation. There would be no talking, they had decided to let the product speak for itself.

Annie’s hands fell to her thighs and she assumed her position, palms up, chest out, back slightly arched. She was already insanely aroused, and the parasite on her breasts was reacting accordingly. Tendrils of ooze wound around her, clarifying to their translucent state and growing as they fed off the girl’s arousal. It sucked and nibbled at her nipples, a scene that flashed across countless giant floating screens as camera drones zoomed by to get a better shot. Cheers roared around the arena, and the girl blushed with embarrassed excitement.

Mistress strode up behind her and set the large bottle down, letting no screen time go to waste on old products. The binding slime was a fan favorite, but this exhibition was about the new, the cutting edge, and they had limited time to perform. The music continued to blare as Mistress twisted the top of the bottle, releasing a hiss and a puff of mist from the pressurized chamber. A swarm of camera drones formed around her as the inner lining of the bottle lifted out, revealing the leathery reddish-brown exterior of their newest product.

Four long, bony legs extended out from a bulbous oblong central body, devoid of eyes or any apparent sensory organs. A long, segmented tail extended out from underneath a sac at the rear of its body, coiling and waving in reaction to this new, energetic environment. Mistress lifted it from below and held it in outstretched arms, cameras zooming around to get the full 360 shot. Its tight leathery body was about a foot in diameter, two to three with legs at full span, and minimalist in design. No stripes, no spots, no custom pigmentation. Mistress had a plan, and it involved enticing a new target audience. She turned around to her kneeling partner, and began lowering the creature to the floor before her.

Annie knew her impregnation on screen would be brutally efficient. In fact, that is exactly what this creature was developed for. They were trying to break out of their corner of the recreational sex tech market, and there were plenty of “organizations” on other planets that could benefit from a creature developed solely as a targeted impregnation system. Between the thoughts of her impending situation and the constant stimulation of her nipples, Annie was nearly dripping.

This was a good thing, as the second the creature reached the ground, it began scuttling across the floor towards her. It had an acute sense of smell, and had detected her arousal even before being released. In an instant the creature leapt forward and grappled her hips, laying its body flat against her lower stomach. It clasped its legs around her hips, and within seconds the screens around the stadium cut to footage of the end of its tail plunge cruelly into Annie’s lubricated slit.

The girl jumped and tensed up. Fuck, here it was. She was being violated by two aliens on live video, and was already absolutely loving it. The tail had already driven itself deep inside, forcing itself repeatedly up past any obstacle in its way, making it hard for her to not buck with its motions. She closed her eyes and leaned forward a bit, sticking her ass out to the cameras for a better view. The slime, continuing to react to her heightened arousal, began bridging the streaming tendrils on her arms and torso, cranking her arms up against her sides and pinning them there. Similarly, tendrils began flowing past her lips and into her mouth, quickly coalescing into a tasteless jellylike gag. This was fine with her -- all she would be doing is panting anyway, and the audience always loved bondage. She didn’t quite mind it herself – she couldn’t even count the number of times she had asked Mistress to bind her up in such a fashion.

Mistress tugged Annie’s leash forward, gently lowering her restrained torso to the padded ground. Annie closed her eyes, focusing on her pleasure and the roar of the audience watching her ass-up body get ravaged by the alien. Thrust after thrust buried the creature’s tail into the girl, and Annie soon started bucking her hips to the rhythm of the fucking. She loved the parasite’s length, the power it commanded with each thrust, the shame of being exposed like this while so many watched. The penetration and naughty thoughts combined with the relentless stimulation at her nipples was too much for Annie to handle, and she relaxed and rode out her first orgasm, staring blankly ahead at the vaguely humanoid members of the audience cheering intensely for her impregnation.

Her ass quivered on screen, her toes curling into frame as the waves of pleasure tore through the bound girl. She screamed and moaned into her slime gag, all sound drowned out as the audience cheered and whistled at the sight of her contracting asshole, her pussy throbbing around the alien cock inside her. Soon she heard a group of people begin to chant, two syllables spreading throughout the arena, growing into a raucous chorus of repeated shouts, stomps and slamming fists. Between the echoes and her having one ear pressed against the cushioned floor, Annie couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, until one of the floating screens slowly turned towards her. Flashing on the screen, translated into several alien languages, were two letters.

DP.

Annie’s eyes went wide as she felt four more bony alien legs grapple her raised ass, this time from behind. Mistress’ fingers slid against and into her puckered asshole, spreading out a copious amount of lubricant. As quickly as they came the fingers left, and were replaced by a thick, alien ovipositor that wasted no time finding and pressing against her sensitive resistance. The screen in front of her flashed to footage of her from behind, and she screamed into her gag as she was forced to watch the alien cock nudge its way into her cute little butthole.

She couldn’t see Mistress, and in the throes of orgasm hadn’t noticed that the hand pressing her torso down had disappeared. In fact, the woman had faced Annie away from her purposefully, and had returned to the large container while the girl was busy having her mind blown. From a second area beneath the first liner she had pulled a second parasite, even larger than the first, in a dark olive green. The riotous cheering during Annie’s orgasm was split between those celebrating the girl writhing in pleasure on stage, and those who just had a revelation of what was about to happen next. Moments before placing the parasite on Annie’s bottom she had raised the it into the sky, lifting her arms in rhythm with the flashing letters that appeared on screens around the stadium, inducing the chanting that spread through the audience.

Annie struggled against her restraints and tried to lift her torso, but the slime had spread down her legs, and firm tendrils now connected her legs to the growing volume caressing her breasts. She was locked in position. Mistress was now kneeling beside her, holding her hips steady and angled towards the cameras as the ovipositors alternated plunging into the girl. As one slid out, providing momentary relief, the other would ram itself in, taking advantage of the extra room and flexibility. Occasionally their rhythms would match up, and Annie’s blank face would be pressed deeper into the padded floor with the force of both shafts entering her stuffed body simultaneously, stretching her to the limit. All she could do now was look good for the cameras and enjoy the ride.

The addition of the second parasite’s shaft claiming her ass coincidentally made this task infinitely easier for her. She had a weak spot for anal, and Mistress took the opportunity to exploit it at every chance possible. Before the show Mistress had told her, explicitly, that she was to be an obedient little slut for her and let everyone watch her cute little pussy get bred. There was no mention of anal, but it finally made sense why Annie was told she wasn’t allowed to wear a plug, no, not even the cute one with their logo stamped on the back. As she realized she’d been swindled, Annie kicked herself for not foreseeing it. Not that she was complaining.

Mistress always did love a good surprise.

The second curious moment came when Annie felt one of the aliens shudder, and the first egg descended down the length of a tail, destined to be forcebred into her. It wasn’t the fact that there was an egg present that caught her off guard, rather, it was the fact that the hugger in her ass decided to breed her first. She was pleased, and her gagged mouth slithered into a lewd smile. She knew how tight and pleasurable her ass was, how skilled she had learned to be at gripping it around a cock in perfect tempo, how easily she could milk the cum or eggs from anything that Mistress let enter such a tempting and tight slut as she. To feel the parasite trembling with pleasure and the first egg pressing against her ass, threatening to slip in and stretch her out, was utter bliss for Annie.

She continued to stare at the same audience member from before, locking her smoky gaze with his, slightly exaggerating her expressions of pleasure, giving him a private show with nothing but her face as a series of eggs lined up behind her tightly clenched hole. She could see them building up on the screen, the pressure bulging the ovipositor as she desperately clenched as hard as she could to keep them at bay. Mistress had commonly described Annie’s ass as “deliciously cute and irresistibly tight”, both statements that Annie agreed with and prided herself on. And Mistress wanted a show, so Annie was going to give her a show.

She could only hold the orbs back for so long, her muscles tiring, the feeling of the first egg’s width so tempting to succumb to, and the other creature stuffing itself into her pussy making submission even harder to resist. Even though she knew it was pointless, she was determined to show off for Mistress. She wanted everyone to see, even the strongest resistance wouldn’t hold these creatures back for long. They were not designed to *fuck*. They were designed to *breed*. After a few seconds of focusing on tightening her muscles, not giving way, letting only the tiniest spurts of virile cum in, she felt a firm squeeze around her hips. The alien decided it had had enough of her resistance, and with a swell that she could feel down the entirety of its length, the ovipositor rippled and pushed the entire column of eggs into her.

She struggled futilely against the first one, but the force behind it easily pried open her clamped hole. Annie giggled and gasped with pleasure as egg after egg slipped past her tired muscles, traveling deeper into her with each trembling spurt of cum the parasite unleashed. Its cum was hot and thick; she could feel it travel down the shaft in stringy clumps around the eggs and settle deep into her ass, gluing the pulsing orbs together.

It was then that Annie screamed into her gag once again, as she felt the other parasite begin to send its eggs down the ovipositor in her pussy. As Mistress’ fingers slid over to the girl’s clit, Annie didn’t even try to resist these new eggs. She couldn’t possibly. The overwhelming pleasure of eggs and cum erupting into her, slightly bloating her poor tummy with the sheer volume in her ass and womb, prevented her from doing anything but ceding her body to another orgasm.

Her holes pulsed around the gushing, writhing cocks, tightening around the eggs as they slipped inside, pulling them deeper into the soft, convulsing cushion the parasites so desired from their host. In fact, with the strength of her contractions and movement of her hips, the parasites barely even needed to push to breed her now – she was milking their fertile combination into her all on her own. They were not designed to stop or slow down, however, and despite her involuntary help, they bred her deeply, fully, and without mercy.

Even with the eggs flowing into Annie, the parasites did not cease thrusting. Every few thrusts the tip of the ovipositors would come into contact with some of the previously laid eggs, pushing them back into deeper, tighter recesses. Only when the parasite was sure the girl was utterly unable to take a single additional egg would it withdraw, only a bit, and only to make sure the space it left behind would be sufficiently packed as well.

Annie wished she could move her arms. She wished she could touch her nipples, pull the parasites close, grab and hold Mistress as she watched her obedient sub get copious numbers of eggs fucked into her. She wished she could look out at the whole audience to see everyone watching her putting on such a good show. But until Mistress decided otherwise, she was to stay bound in slime on the floor, exposing herself to the cameras, relishing the cheers and screams of the crowd reacting to a little slut getting force-bred.

As the parasites began to withdraw their members from Annie, Mistress reached down to the floor and grabbed a small cylinder attached to her ankle. They were running out of stage time, but she had the perfect finale in mind. She kneeled down behind the girl just as the ovipositor in her ass detached itself, swinging limp and swollen down to Annie’s occupied pussy. Mistress quickly pressed the end of the cylinder, and a black pointed marker tip sprang out. She scribbled something across Annie’s left ass cheek, then her right, and quickly polished it off with a few final touches. Suddenly, thick oozing cum began leaking from Annies worn out asshole, the poor girl too tired out to resist it. Mistress quickly placed a finger on the first egg as it started to breach and escape, providing just enough force to stop it in its tracks, and it remaining lodged in the binding cum as Mistress moved over to the side of Annie’s ass.

As the final seconds counted down, Mistress winked and made a kissing face at the camera drones, whose bright flashes flooded the stage to get the shot as the music and lights cut, ending their show to uproarious applause.

In short time, the two women would discover that that was the perfect shot, the photo that would be distributed across the star system in viral fashion and skyrocket their business to glorious new heights. Government contracts, a product waiting list thousands of entries long, a line of slime-based living clothing snaking into the world of high fashion. Within months, they were living a life they could never even dream of.

Annie sat at window of her opulent shipboard room, legs up on her desk, touching herself in near darkness. With the exception of the white glow of her tablet against her flushed face, the only hint of light in the room filtered in through the shader slats from the dusky blue planet they were orbiting. She was reading a media article about their famed appearance, which claimed to have unreleased photos of their ‘performance’. As she swiped through them, she replayed that night in her head, until she came across *the* photo, the one every story about that night was obliged to include. As she stared at it, as she found herself doing so often, she pulled the silky elastic of her underwear to the side and began rubbing herself in faint circular motions.

The other slick ovipositor had, in that very instant, vacated itself from Annie’s egg-lined pussy, and the cameras caught the torrent of cum that waterfalled out from between her reddened lips. An egg, bright orange, nubbed and spotted, peeked out from within the girl’s flushed ass and behind the other alien’s slick, hanging member. And scrawled across her cheeks, from which several arrows were drawn to her pussy and ass, were the words: “Bred by: XenOvum Industries”.

Annie exhaled heavily, feeling the familiar stirring begin to grow within her. Mistress just got off work and should be on her way, and Annie needed her, badly. Almost immediately, as if the girl willed it, she heard the bedroom door click open, click once more, followed by the approach of quiet footsteps.

“Captain Culatto,” she called out spryly.

“Oh please. It’s still Mistress to you,” a firm yet soothing voice responded. Annie chuckled to herself. She clicked the tablet off, feigning lack of interest and remaining motionless as the footsteps continued across the bedroom floor. When she was convinced Mistress was only a few feet away, she swiveled around in the chair and put a pouty face on, leaving her legs spread and perched up in the air submissively, her glistening pussy exposed.

Instantly Annie’s eyebrows cocked in curiosity, and she was barely able to suppress a yelp of surprise. Before her was her Mistress, but not in her uniform as usual, not in her casual clothing, not in a form-fitting long black dress. A glossy black latex-like material covered the woman’s torso, coming to a thick bulging seam down the center of her body. Where the strange material ended at the sleeves and neckline, hundreds of tiny black tentacles writhed and crawled out from its underside.

The most notable addition, however, was the long, shiny member that extended out from between the woman’s legs, reaching out with its flared, prehensile tip, visibly eager to grasp anything, anyone. A translucent sac of small orbs hung from beneath it, some sort of fluid visibly sloshing around within. As Annie looked up at Mistress in shock, the latter seized the girl’s ankles, holding them firmly in place as she closed in on her sub. She stopped at the edge of the chair, letting the girl’s legs rest against her covered breasts and shoulders, letting her feel the constant wriggling movement beneath the living skin. The cock came to rest on the girl’s flat lower stomach, extending at least eight inches up her tummy and throbbing intently. Tiny tentacles of ooze began to stream from along its length onto the girl’s stomach, forming a steadily expanding web on her skin. Mistress looked down at her sub and watched the girl’s nipples poke through the thin fabric of her shirt, but her worried face didn’t dissipate. Mistress smiled gently, and softly cooed to her.

“It’s *okay*, Annie. It’s safe, I’m fine. I’m still me. This feels really good. I want you to feel it too.” The girl’s worries melted away with a slow blink and breath, and when she opened her eyes, she darted them up to meet her Mistress’ gaze. With an unbroken, smoldering, needy gaze of her own, Annie slid her hands down to the alien cock, and the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly as she began to stroke its slick, oily tip. Mistress cocked her head to the side, and momentarily feigned being in deep thought.

“You know what, we can just call this research and development. Or beta testing. Something along those lines.”

“Mistress, you need to stop working so much,” Annie chirped cutely. Mistress giggled, and slowly slid the ovipositor back and forth against Annie’s exposed pussy, feeling the girl starting to buck her hips back in response.


End file.
